Brothers
by KuraiTenshiGabrielle
Summary: Vaughn hates his older brother for what he did to his family and swears he will never forgive him. But will that change if he sees him again? Contains VaughnXChelsea and SkyeXJill. Rated T for murder mentioned. Read and review please! X3


**Something that I randomly came up with. I'm more of a third-person point of view, not first-person so... I think I put too many "I"'s in this DX Sorry! Anyway, stop reading my little distractions! D: And start reading the story - -"**

* * *

><p><em>I ran through the rain as it pelted on me. Raced up the familiar path. Tripped and stumbled onto the ranch - Spirit Ranch. I glanced around, looking for familiar faces. None. Where were they? I jogged up to the house. As I did so, I heard 2 blood-curling screams and gun shot from within the house. Slowly, I grabbed the doorknob and barged in. I could not believe my eyes. On the floors layed two limp bodies. A male, with silver hair and a female with brown hair. I stared in disbelief. I saw a figure standing over the bodies who had purple jogging pants and black dress shoes. I looked up through my tear-stained eyes. A male, with peircing green eyes and chin length silver hair stared at me with fire in his eyes. Drunk. In his hand was a gun. His white snow lepard print shirt was blood-stanined. I tried to say something but my mouth was dry. He just stared at me, with that drunk, evil smile of his as he rose the gun, pointing it at me. I tried to move, but my feet were glued to the ground. I tried to speak, but my mouth could not form any words. The male's lips moved as if he was saying something to me. I did not hear. He stared at me, I stared back. His finger moved towards the trigger of his gun. I squeezed my eyes tight as I heard the frighting blow of the gunshot, waiting to fall into the cold, hard abyss.<em>

I shot up. My bare chest was heaving and I was covered in sweat. "Another dream..." I mumbled to myself. I glanced at my clock at my side table next to my bed. '5:00 A.M' it read in bold red numbers. _Might as well to get up now... No sense on trying to fall asleep for a half hour, _sighing as I pushed off the bed, untangling myself from the bedsheets. I headed to the bathroom.

I glared at myself in the mirror. My amethyst eyes glared back. My silver hair flung everywhere. Rolling my eyes, I got my comb to make it more half decent. I got my toothbrush and brushed my teeth furiously. I spit the paste from my mouth and turned on the tap. Rinsed my mouth and splashed my face. The cold water was just what I need for the wake-up call.

I exited the bathroom and headed towards my bedroom again. I put on my favorite outfit: a black button down shirt, black jeans, a brown vest, a brown belt that had _USI_ imprinted on the buckle, brown cowboy boots, black finger-less gloves, a white ascot that went around my neck, lasso at my side and to top it all off, my black Stetson. You could say I look like a cowboy, because I did. I really don't know why I dress like this, nor do I want to. Though... I do wonder what _USI _means...

I shook that thought off and headed towards the kitchen. My apartment is really small. Just has enough room to live in... bearly. I sighed at that thought as I made my way to the fridge. I'm really not that hungry now but I'll regret it later. I looked through little of what I have. I noticed leftovers from the sandwich I have yet to eat from yesterday. _Well, better then nothin' I guess..._

I stuffed my sandwich in my mouth and glanced at the clock._ Oh goddess... _I thought as I looked at the time. 6:20 A.M, it read. _10 minutes to get to the dock... better make this boat or my boss AND Maribelle will kill me..._

I grabbed my toolbox and headed out the door. Since I've been to the island more then once, Maribelle lets me keep some of my change of clothing over there for when I go to the island. Luckily, the dock was only five minutes away from my apartment so I'll make it before it departs.

"G'day Vaughn!" called one of the sailors as I got onboard. I grunted. He got the signal and went onto his other duties. I sat down on one of the crates nearest to me and pulled my hat over my eyes. I leaned back on the wall and shut my eyes. I thought about the dream I had earlier. _Or was it? It could have been a memory, _said a voice in the back of my mind. I sighed at it. I knew it wasn't just a dream, well part of it. It was mostly one of my most hated memories of my childhood. I shuttered and tried to push my dream aside. I silently yawned to myself and decided to get some sleep before I have to go to work on the island. _Chelsea will be worried if I go to the island tired... _I thought to myself.

The horn blasted as I felt the ship suddenly stop. I stretched as I got up knowing that we are at the island. _I can't wait to see Chelsea again._ I nearly smiled at the thought of seeing my girlfriend, Chelsea, the cherry rancher of Sunny Island. Yeah, weird combo huh? The anti-social cowboy dating the always-so-cherry rancher. _Well, like they always say, opposites attract. _I smirked at myself at the thought.

I stepped off the boat onto the dock. I took a deep breath of freash air. _There's nothing like this island._ I thought. I looked at the beach exit to see a girl running towards the dock. She had a yellow shirt with it's sleeves going just above her elbows, an orange over shirt with short sleeves that was not buttoned up, knee-high blue jean shorts, red boots at her feet, and a red bandana tied around the top of her head. Her brunette coloured hair flowed freely as she ran. Sapphire blue eyes locked onto my amethyst ones, though we are a distance apart. "Vaughn!" the girl cried.

I smiled under the brim of my hat. She ran onto the dock, heading straight towards me, not bothering to slow down. She glomped me to the wooden boards of the dock. "Vaughn..." she cried a bit softer as she wrapped her arms around my torso. Her face burried into my chest. "Chelsea..." I whispered. "I missed you... so much..." she whispered as her grip on me tighten. I chuckled. "I missed you a lot too..." I whispered softly before I gently kissed her on the forehead.

We stayed there for what seemed like hours but in reality, only minutes. Chelsea was breathing softly into my chest while I had my arms securely wrapped around her. I looked at her face; her sapphire blue eyes were closed with a content smile across her face. I couldn't help but smile too. I really didn't want to move. It was nice having Chelsea on my lap but, we both knew we couldn't stay there forever. "C'mon Chels... I got to go to work, I'll see you after," I told her. "But Vaughn..." she protested. "I don't want to get up." She pouted which I found always adorable. I chuckled. "But Chelsea," I mimiced. "I got to go to work." She frowned but finally gave in.

I walked down the path to _Sunny Island Ranch_, Chelsea's ranch. A few of the residents here smiled or waved and said their hello's as I walked down the path. I'd just nod at them. Since me and Chelsea started dating, more people seemed to notice me more often here and would talk to me. I've even changed myself since I met her. I used to be mean to everyone but... when I met her, it was like she melted my cold heart away.

I used to be nice when I was younger. That was until my older twin brother started to get involved with drinking and drugs. We aren't identical twins, but we are still twins. I tried to get the image of him that was now forming, out of my head. _I hate him for what he did to me. I'll never forgive him._ I hissed.

I walked onto Chelsea's ranch and headed straight for her house. I turned the doorknob and walked in. I saw Chelsea over in her kitchen. "Oh Vaughn! Done with work I see," she greeted. "Yeah..." I murmured. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked. An evil grin played on my lips. "Vaughn...?" "I know what I want to do..." I uttered. I dragged Chelsea over to her bed. It wasn't big, but big enough for the two of us to sleep in. Her face turned bright red as she realized what I wanted. "Um Vaughn...? Are you sure...?" she whispered. "Yes. I'm sure. Right now, all I want is _you_." I emphasized _you._ She blushed harder, getting the message. Pushing her onto the bed, I climbed on top of her, kissing her and taking off her clothes. (You should know what's going to happen next.)

"Ring ring! Ring ring!" I awoke to the sound of my cell phone going off. Groggly, I moved slightly to reach it from the bedside table, trying not to wake up Chelsea who's head layed on my chest. I flipped my phone open. "Hello...?" I said sleepily. "Ah, hello Vaughn. My, I hope I haven't woke you up or anything." said a voice. My boss. I yawned in responce and scratched the back of my head with my free hand. "Sorry for calling you so late but tomorrow I need you to make a trip to Forget-Me-Not Valley," he said. "But-" I started to protest. "I'm sorry Vaughn but the guy who is suppose to make the trip can't make it tomorrow for some reason," he replied. I groaned. I really didn't want to go becuase that meant I won't see Chelsea until next week. I sighed deeply at the thought. "I know you won't see your girlfriend until next week but... Your the only one left I can turn to," he said. I blushed. "Ho-how did yo-you...?" I stuttered. He laughed. "Nothing can escape me Vaughn." I imagined him winking as he said that. I sighed one last time. "Fine..." I finally agreed. "Ah, great! Once you get in town, come by the warehouse and I'll tell you more info from there okay? Oh and, your welcome to bring your girlfriend along for company if you like." "Mmhmm..." I murmured, drowsiness starting to sweep over me. "Heheh, well, I better let you go back to sleep with your girlfriend now. Sleep tight Vaughn, and don't play too hard with her," he said with a hint of evil rising in his tone. "Wait! What?" I started but he hung up. _Wow, a stalker much... _I thought. _Creepy..._ I rested my head on the pillow and stared at my sleeping love. I sighed deeply. _I hope Chelsea would like to come with me tomorrow... _I thought as my mind went into an unconscious slumber with her in my head.

"Beep. Beep. Beep." I heard Chelsea's alarm clock go off. I felt her stir and finally get up. My bare chest is now cold where she was once sleeping on it. I let out a silent sigh. _I better get up too now... _I thought sadly. I open my eyes a little and stretched my arms. I let out a little groan doing so. "Vaughn?" I heard Chelsea say. "What are you doing up so early? Did my alarm clock wake you up? I'm sorry..." she murmured. "Huh...? Oh no, I have to go somewhere for work today... My boss called earlier saying I have to go to Forget-Me-Not Valley today..." I replied sadly. "Forget-Me-Not Valley? Ha! I have a friend who lives there! I haven't seen her in years though... She was my best friend since childhood..." I heard her say. "Oh really?" I questioned. She gave a small nod. "Would you... like to come with me?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes. "But... what about my ranch? And your boss?" she asked. "I'd say Julia would look after your animals and Natalie or Elliot could look after your crops," I started. "And my boss?" I laughed. "He was the one who suggested to bring you along!" She blushed and laughed along with me. _Goddess... I love seeing her blush..._ I thought to myself. "Well then! It's settled! I'll ask Julia and Natalie then. If they both agree to look after my ranch, I'm going to stalk you to Forget-Me-Not Valley!" she cried happily. "Stalk me?" I chuckled. She nodded her head and kissed me. "Okay then..." I said happily under my breath.

We walked down the path to Taro's house. I had Chelsea wrapped in my arms to try to keep her a bit warmer in the cool morning. As we got closer I relased her of my hold and let her run to the house. I heard her knock three times before a girl with pink hair open the door. I stood in the background as I heard the two talk. About what? I'm not that much of an eavesdropper so didn't know. I heard one of them squeal in joy. _Probably Chelsea... _As if on cue, Chelsea skipped happily towards me with a silly grin on her face. "She said she will Vaughn!" she cried happily. "We only have to ask Julia now!" she cried with joy. I chuckled. "I doubt you'll even have to explain why you need her to watch the animals if you mention your going somewhere with me," I said. She looked at me confused but shook it off. "Well, let's see!" She ran ahead of me again. I didn't bother to run after her but I did quickened my pace.

When I got to Chelsea, she was already talking to Julia. "Yes, yes, yes! I'll do it! No need to explain as long your with Vaughn," Julia cut her off in the middle of explaining. She looked at me with evil in her eyes that I could have sworn said _Don't play with her TOO hard, Vaughn... _I shivered. "Yay! Thanks Julia!" Chelsea gave her a tight squeeze. "You can wait down by the beach while I get my stuff ready," she called to me, running towards her ranch. "Okay Chels!" I called back, walking towards the dock.

No less then 5 minutes Chelsea met me at the beach. We boarded the boat that would take us to the city. "Ready Chelsea?" I asked her. She nodded. "Just stick with me okay? The city is not like the island here." She nodded her head again. We were asigned a room with a double bed. _Perfect_ I thought.

It was getting late so we decided to call it a night. We changed into our pijamas. Mine, black boxers. Chelsea wore a red night dress with black rose designs at the bottom that met her knees. I was almost disapointed on what she wore, then again, we aren't at her house anymore. But either way, she looked just as beautiful to me.

I led Chelsea through the crowd of people. Luckily, the warehouse was not far from where we got off the boat. Chelsea looked amazed when we entered the building. She squealed when she saw some calves in the far corner, munching on some hay. I chuckled. I led her to a man who was waiting for someone. My boss. "Ah, hello Vaughn," he greeted us. "Oh. I see you brought your girlfriend along after all." We both blushed. "I had a feeling you would," he chuckled. "Anyway, here's your tickets to Forget-Me-Not Valley. The animals are going to the rancher of _Forget-Me-Not Ranch._" he said, handing me 2 sets of tickets. "Well, see you Vaughn. And nice meeting you, Miss." "Please, just call me Chelsea. And nice meeting you too, sir!" she replied. I tipped my hat towards him for my goodbye and took Chelsea's hand as I led her out and to the boat that would take us to the valley. The animals were already on board but I went down to make sure they were okay. Chelsea stayed above deck watching the ocean.

"So this is Forget-Me-Not Valley, huh Vaughn?" she asked as we stepped off the beach and onto the path. She was carrying 3 chicks while I had 2 calves and a lamb. I nodded. A shiver went up my spine. "Let's hurry and get the heck out of here..." I mumbled. Chelsea looked at me confused and shrugged. "Okay so! _Forget-Me-Not Ranch _is up this path..." she said. More chills went up my spine. I swallowed loudly and nodded. As we walked onto the property, I felt my legs turn to jelly and fell. "Vaughn!" Chelsea cried. "Vaughn, are you okay?" she asked as she helped me up with the free hand she had. I heard a "moo" and a "baa" coming behind me and I nodded. "Maybe we should get you checked out at the clinic once we're done here..." she trailed off. "No Chelsea. I'm fine," I said sternly. I knew I really wasn't okay. _This is where... _I cut myself off, unable to finish. I slowed down my pace as I noticed something hidden in the tree branches. I moved the branches to find something that made me turn white as a ghost. A sign. A sign that faintly read: _Welcome to 'Spirit Ranch'_. I swallowed hard. "C'mon Vaughn! Hurry up!" I heard Chelsea call ahead of me. I jogged as fast as the calves and lamb would let me to catch up to her. "What was that back there Vaughn?" she questioned. "Nothing..." I muttered.

We walked up to what looked to me like a house. It was so familiar. "Should we knock?" I heard Chelsea ask. I grunted and put my hand up to knock. "Knock, knock, knock." My hand was trembling so much that Chelsea noticed. "Vaughn..." she started. "I'm fine..." I mumbled. We heard the doorknob turn. In the doorway stood a girl with amethyst eyes, brown hair tied up at the top of her head in two pony tails, a red and white shirt, black pants, a green skirt, and brown shoes. "Chelsea?" I heard her say. "Jill!" Chelsea cried as she placed the chicks on the ground and hugged her. Jill looked at me stangely. "Um... Chels? Who's this? He looks so much like my boyfriend." I flinched. "Oh! This is Vaughn, my boyfriend. Vaughn, this is Jill! My best friend!" she cried happily. Jill managed to get out of Chelsea's death hug and held out her hand. I shook it. Not saying a word. "Bit quiet, ain't he?" I heard Jill whisper. "Yeah... He isn't his usual self lately, since we entered the valley. But then again, he is an anti-social cowboy" she giggled. "C'mon Chels. We better get you back to the island," I said, turning to leave. I pulled out the tickets to our boat and just so happened to look at the date. _Thursday, Spring 16th. _it read. _16th? But... todays the 9th! _I paniced. "Vaughn... is everything okay...?" Chelsea asked worriedly. "Um, yeah. It seems that my boss gave us next week's tickets..." I muttered. "What! Oh my goddess!" she cried. "Urgh... Now I have to get Julia and Natalie to look after my ranch until next week..." she sighed. I handed her my phone. "Here..." I said. She took it and dialed a number. _This is going to be a long week..._ I could have cried.

Jill gave us a tour of the valley. Not that I needed one... but it was nice for her to do so. We met all the people here._ Except her boyfriend... _said a voice. Chills went up my spine as I pushed it away. We have a room booked in the _Inner Inn_ for a week. Jill had to leave us to go to sleep for her ranch duties in the morning. Me and Chelsea decided to waste some time at the _Goddess Spring _which was not too far away from Jill's ranch. We sat there, in quiet. She was in my arms. I was quite content. It was peaceful. All of a sudden, I heard two voices coming up the path. _Great... _I groaned. One was a male, I didn't really recongnize it but... it did sound familar. _Like from the past? _said a voice. I shivered and pushed it aside. _It couldn't be him... It couldn't. _I repeated to myself. The second voice was a female. It sounded like... _Jill._ Could she be out with her boyfriend? I started to panic on what she said earlier. _He looks so much like my boyfriend,_ rang through my head. I felt Chelsea move to see who was coming. "Jill? Is that you?" she called. There was silence. "Hello?" she tried again. There was a sigh. "Yes Chels, it's me..." she finally said. Jill and the male came into veiw. My breathing hitched and my heart started to pump faster. "Ah!" Chelsea shrieked as she saw them. She stood up, I did too. Chelsea started to breath faster as her eyes darted between me, and the male. "How-" was all that came out her mouth. "Vaughn...?" asked the male. His green eyes squinted at me. _Just like your brother's... _I swallowed hard as my hands formed fists. "Skye." I adressed.

We stood there. Staring at each other. "Well brother. I never thought I'd ever see you again," he smirked. "You..." I started. "Why?" I asked. "Why?" I said more loudly. "Heheh, c'mon little bro. I mean, we haven't seen each other since..." he trailed off. I heard a swallow. "Um... Vaughn...? Who's this...?" Chelsea asked, worriedly and confused. Before I could answer her, Skye was at her side, holding her chin up so he could look at her. "My, what a beautiful maiden. Why are you here? Following me?" he flirted. I couldn't take it any longer. I flung my fists directly at his face. He moaned in pain. "You!" I shouted. "You took the life of the only ones I loved! And now trying to steal my girlfriend too?" I shouted at him, throwing my fists at his face. "Vaughn! Stop it!" two girls shouted behind me. Jill and Chelsea. I couldn't. After all these years, I waited to get my revenge on him. I was not ruining my moment.

I kept punching him. He ended up with a bleeding nose and black eye. His face was covered in blood, scratches and bruises. I would have done more to him but I felt four hands pull me off of him. _Jill and Chelsea. _"Vaughn! How could you do this to you own brother?" cried Jill as she ran to comfort her boyfriend. "Vaughn..." said the voice who was holding me. I broke out in tears. My knees gave out and I fell to the ground. I felt my body getting weaker and weaker with every tear I shed. Soon, it all went black.

I woke up with the smell of... _Curry. _I felt a hand on mine. I groaned as I tried to open my eyes, moving my head in a more comfortable position. "Vaughn...?" said a tiny voice. "Huh...?" I mumbled, dazed. "Jill! He's waking up!" called the voice. I flinched as she yelled. "Sorry..." she muttered. I felt something warm touch my lips. Like... a kiss._ Chelsea._ I cracked my eyes open to only find that I was blinded by the light. I shut my eyes tighter as I felt them burn in pain. I heard a mutter then a click of the light switch. I attempted to open my eyes once again to find the light was turned off. "Vaughn? Vaughn can you hear me?" said a rather loud voice in my ear. Another female. _Jill_. "Yes..." I groaned. I tried to sit up but I was too weak to. "Wh... what happened...?" I asked no one in particular. I heard a sigh. A _male_ sigh. "It seems that you passed out when you started to cry," said the male. _Skye._ I groaned loudly at the sound of his voice. "Vaughn... Skye told me why he thinks you were... 'hurting' him. Is it true?" asked Chelsea. "Depends... what did he tell you...?" I replied weakly. She sighed. "Well... he told me that when you two where younger, he... started to get involved with drinking and drugs." She heisitated at the end. "And well... he came home drunk one day and... um... got mad at your parents..." she continued. "And he uh... pulled out a gun and um..." she said quieter. I squeezed her hand, hoping she'd get the idea of not to continue. I wasn't able to find my voice to tell her. "Well Vaughn. Is it true?" asked Jill. I weakly nodded my head and coughed. "Need some water?" Chelsea asked. I nodded. She kissed my forehead and headed to the kitchen. "I have to um... I have to check on my animals. I'll be back soon," said Jill, heading for the exit. Chelsea passed me a glass of water. "I'm going to help her," Chelsea said, leaving only me and _Him._

He walked over to me, without a word. I closed my eyes and turned my head towards the wall. He sighed as I heard the sound of a chair being draged across the floor. "Why are you here...?" I asked quietly. He sighed again and ignored my question. I turned my head and looked into his green eyes. _Just like dad's..._ "Why. Are. You. Here...?" I repeated myself, a bit louder. He put a hand on my head and ruffled my hair. I tried to pull away but I was too weak. "I'm here because I'm sorry..." he said after a long silence. I scoffed. "Sorry...? For what? Ruining my life?" I almost shouted at him. I nearly started to cry again. "I'm sorry for everything that went wrong in your life. You shouldn't have been through ANY of that. It was all MY fault. Chelsea told me how you used to act to everyone before you guys started dating. I guess it's because you had a hard life growning up. And you couldn't trust anyone after me... You shouldn't have been through any of it. And for that, I am truely sorry..." he said, tears starting to form in his eyes. I felt my heart ache. My eyes started to release tears. I sat up, staring at him through my watery eyes. Tears fell down his cheeks like rain. The next this I know, I'm hugging him. _Brother to Brother. _I heard a door open and a couple of gasps. "I'm so sorry you couldn't have the family you always wanted... Little Brother..." Skye whisper in my ear. I sniffed. "I... I can't st-stay mad at yo-you forever..." I said, trying to compose myself as I pulled away from him. He was completely shocked. "But-" he started but I put a finger to his mouth. "Mom and Dad would be mad at me if I were to not forgive you," I smiled at him, wiping the tears from my eyes. _My first real smile to anyone else besides Chelsea. _He stared at me. Disbelief. A smile crept across his face and put me in a headlock as he gave me a nudgie. We both laughed as I tried to get out of his death trap. Chelsea and Jill just quietly smiled at us. We finally, after all these years, made up. We, are brothers.

_You can never stay angry forever at the one you love._

* * *

><p><strong>Skye: Oh Goddess! Curry's burning! -Lets go of Vaughn and rushes to the kitchen.-<strong>

**Jill: Way to ruin a perfect moment Skye... -Rolls eyes-**

**Vaughn: Hehe. Oh well.**

**Chelsea: -Goes over to Vaughn- You finally made up with your Brother, huh? -Smiles-**

**Vaughn: -Smiles back and kisses her- Yup. Maybe this was meant to be... -Looks up at the ceiling.-**

**Skye: -Head pops in from the kitchen, mixing some curry.- What do you mean?**

**Vaughn: I mean that if you didn't kill Mom and Dad, we would maybe never had met Jill and Chelsea.**

**Skye: Good point Vaughn... Good point... -Looks up at the ceiling along with Vaughn.-**

**Jill: (I don't even want to know why they are looking at the ceiling for...)**

**Chelsea: -Whispers in Jill's ear- I think they are looking at the ceiling as if their parents are looking down at them. They are looking up at them.**

**Jill: Yeah... maybe... Wait... How did you know...?**

**Chelsea: I'm like Vaughn's Boss! I know everything... O_O**

* * *

><p><strong>Cutesad one-shot I made up :P I always thought that Skye and Vaughn are somehow related. I mean, they have silver hair. How many people that you know have silver hair? Exactly, NONE. Anyway, it's failed, like always, but still :D You may think otherwise but to me it's failed. Anyway, reviews are nice and by the way, if you don't review, Chelsea will know O_O She knows everything XD**


End file.
